Entrevistas Vongola
by HussyKitten
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien decidiese entrevistar a los Vongola?


**Entrevistas Vongola**

**_Muy bien chicos me tienen de vuelta por aquí, se que prometí continuar los fics que tenía pendientes, pero a falta de ideas -perdonen su falta de creatividad- les daré una pequeña-gran entrevista con todos -o al menos la mayoria- de los pj's de la serie. Sí eso incluye a mis lindos Sasha, Audric, y mis demás pequeños c: _**

_**Bien comencemos, si siento que podría morir en cualquier instante, sabré que lo hice por un bien mayor, ya que francamente no dudo que conspiraran entre todos para acabar conmigo una vez finalizada esta "emotiva" labor. **_

_**Pensándolo bien dejaré que mi linda doc se encargue, yo paso \._./**_

_**Abby: (Sip, ese encanto soy yo) Bien eme aquí nuevamente, primero planeo entrevistar a esos terrones de azucar de los Vongola, y poco a poco iré entrevistando *cof... jodiendo... cof* a todos. Prosigamos **_

**FAMILIA VONGOLA: **

**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI (JEFE VONGOLA/GUARDIÁN DEL CIELO): **

**Abby: ¿Sobrenombre?**

Tsuna: ¿En verdad? ¿No quieres ser más irónica?

**Abby: Tienes razón, ya todos sabemos que eres un inútil, bueno para nada. Llamese Dame-Tsuna **

Tsuna: Perfecto, que una cría me diga eso es simplemente maravilloso.

**Abby: Sí, sí, sí. Continúemos. ¿Signo del Zodiaco? **

Tsuna: Libra.

**Abby: Te queda. A propósito, ¿estás a vergonzado por tú ignorancia? Porque yo lo estoy por ti.**

Tsuna: ¡Deja de soltarme eso en plena cara!

**Abby: Da igual. ¿Arma de tú elección?**

Tsuna: Si por mi fuese no usaría ninguna, y evitaría cualquier conflicto posible sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia.

**Abby: (*Cof...NENA...Cof*) De acuerdo, pero si te vieses obligado como siempre a actuar, ¿qué arma usarías?**

Tsuna: Mis X-Gloves

**Abby: ¿Qué estás buscando en una mujer? Y por lo más sagrado no comiences a babear aquí por Sasagawa Kyoko, en verdad sería patético. (*Él en VERDAD se sonrojo*)**

Tsuna: ¡Yo no planeaba hacer eso. ¡Maldición!

**Abby: Ohh...la madurez te amplía el vocabulario. Bien eso ya es algo. ¿Comida Favorita?**

Tsuna: El Ramen.

**Abby: ¿Pasatiempos? Ya sabemos que huir como una linda niña es uno pero...**

Tsuna: ¡No es verdad! Pero ¿¡por qué diablos estás tan odiosa?!

**Abby: No he dormido. Ahora, dime. **

Tsuna: Dios...supongo que me agrada pasar tiempo en compañía de los chicos y...

**Abby: Kyoko, claro. ¿Atuendo preferido? **

Tsuna: ¡Ya para con eso!** (*Para ese punto él ya estaba frustrado...fue tan memorable su expresión*) **Y me gusta usar sobre todo alguna playera polo naranja y unos jeans.

**Abby: Bueno, tú en verdad hasta en las entrevistas eres un inútil. En fin, lo dejaré como pasar tiempo con los raritos. (*Ignoré abiertamente las amenzas que volaron hacía mi de todas direcciones, después de todo, ¡si eran unos raritos!* ) ¿Hobbies antiguos? Ah cierto, eres un completo inepto en todo. **

Tsuna: ¡Eres el colmo!

**Abby: Soy un pedazo de amor. ¿Hobbies actuales? **

Tsuna: Pues...

**Abby: ¿El ser apaleado por todos cuenta como un hobbie? (*¡De verdad tenía esa duda!*)**

Tsuna: ¿¡Qué demonios hice en mi vida pasada para merecer semejante calvario?!

**Abby: ¿Tarea doméstica preferida?**

Tsuna: ¡Ninguna!

**Abby: Tomaré esa como respuesta a la siguiente. No podrías odiar una si no haces nada. **

Tsuna: ¿Siempre eres tan desesperante?

**Abby: Casi siempre. En fin. ¿Qué tipo ropa interior prefieres?**

Tsuna: T-tú no puedes...¿¡A qué demonios a venido eso?!

**Abby: Si no será desnudo, tú me dices.**

Tsuna: ¿¡Que diablos importa eso?! ¡Quiero decir, es suficientemente malo que tengas que echarme en cara mis fallos, pero...!

**Nota de Abby: El sermón continúa cerca de una hora con la no extraña intervención de Gokudera, quien amenazo con volarme en mi asiento. Terminé teniendo que irme. **

**Pensamientos Finales: Mientras era amenazada con volar en mil pedazos me dediqué a hacer unos increíbles diseños en mi muñeca, además fue un alivio que el peliplateado interviniera porque la mitad de la entrevista me la pase bostezando. Un chico genial, pero con tendencia a matar del aburrimiento.**

**HAYATO GOKUDERA (GUARDIÁN DE LA TORMENTA): **

**Abby: ¿Sobrenombre? Deja adivino ¿flamitas?**

Gokudera: ¡Que mujer más insoportable!

**Abby: Que...mujer...más... insoportable. Nunca me hubiese imaginado un apodo así para ti. (*En verdad le estaba tomando el pelo. Fue tan divertido*) En fin ¿Signo del Zodiaco? **

Gokudera: ¡Virgo! ¡Y me apodan Smokin Bomb Hyato!

**Abby: Y yo que pensaba que el escandaloso era Squalo. Bien, entras en ello. ¿Arma de tú elección?**

Gokudera: Esa es una pregunta estúpida ¡la dinamita por supuesto!

**Abby: Claro, solo quería constatar que era tú preferida, o tenías alguna extraña manía de querer volar a todos.**

Gokudera: ¡No me jodas!

**Abby: Créeme, no eres mi tipo. ¿Comida favorita?**

Gokudera: Me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando lo que ingiera no haya sido preparado por...por mi...hermana...** (*En ese instante juro que estaba verde. En verdad se puso enfermo de tan solo recordar a su hermana*)**

**Abby: Debí haber planeado llamar a un médico. Bueno, solo trata de resistir, antes de marcharme llamaré a los paramédicos. Quizás alegue una ¿indigestión psicológica?...Síp. Gran plan. **

**¿Atuendo preferido? **

Gokudera: No importa... mientras me acomode y pueda llevar mis...bombas...

**Abby: Qué novedad. ¿Pasatiempos? ¿Puedo poner idolatrar al décimo como perro faldero y hacer estallar a las personas en un arranque de ira?**

Gokudera: ¡Maldita mujer!

**Abby: Bien, pondré eso y tocar el piano, así estamos a mano. ¿Qué estás buscando en una mujer?**

Gokudera: ¡Si son como tú, absolutamente nada!

**Abby: He cambiado de idea. No pienso llamar a los paramédicos. ¿Hobbies antiguos?**

Gokudera: Piano... **(*De verdad tenía un aspecto lamentable*) **

**Abby: ¿Hobbies actuales?**

Gokudera: Proteger al décimo...tocar piano y y...mis

**Abby: Bombas. Anotado. **

Gokuedera: Maldita...

**Abby: Los médicos cada vez están más y más lejos. ¿Tarea doméstica preferida?**

Gokudera: Servir al...décimo en todo**. **

**Abby: ¿No has pensado hablar con un psicólogo acerca de esta pequeña-jodida-gran obsesión tuya?**

Gokudera: ¡Deja de molestar!...

**Abby: Tsk...¿Tarea doméstica que más aborrezcas? **

Gokudera: Encargarme del desastre de otros...

**Abby: ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior prefieres? **

**Nota de Abby: No he podido anotar respuesta alguna ya que en cuanto finalice la pregunta, una bomba salió volando hacía mi. **

**Pensamientos Finales: "Lamentablemente" jamás pude encontrar un médico que fuese a atender los malestares estomacales que lo aquejaban. **

**TAKESHI YAMAMOTO (GUARDIÁN DE LLUVIA): **

**Abby: ¿Sobrenombre? (*No puedo negar que él fue el único que me recibió con una agradable sonrisa. Su buen humor era contagioso pero también algo frustrante*) **

Yamamoto: Pues normalmente me apodan el rey del Baseball, pero también llegan a decirme "Maniaco del Baseball" Sobre todo Gokudera.

**Abby: Ya lo creo. **

Yamamoto: Por cierto ¿hace unos instantes no oíste una explosión?

**Abby: No. (*¿Había habido una?...*) ¿Signo del Zodiaco?**

Yamamoto: Tauro.

**Abby: Si queda, (*Procuré responderle cada una de sus sonrisas, era agradable no estar siendo amenazada cada 5 minutos*) ¿Arma de tú elección? ¿Y Comida Favorita?...Ah cierto y ¿Atuendo preferido? **

Yamamoto: Me familiarizó más que nada con la espada. Y mi comida favorita diría que es lo que mi viejo me preparé. En cuanto a la ropa creo que con lo que me sienta más cómodo.

**Abby: Yap, eso creía yo. Sobre la comida debes llevarme a almorzar después de la entrevista. ¿Qué estás buscando en una mujer? **

Yamamoto: La verdad no sé, quizás alguien que sea muy positiva y animada. Pero principalmente que tenga buenos sentimientos y sea leal

**Abby: No pude haber pensado en otra respuesta proveniente de ti, Yamamoto. ¿Hobbies antiguos?**

Yamamoto: ¿Are? Pues me gusta el Baseball, supongo que siempre ha sido así.

**Abby: Mmm...sip, debí de deducir eso. En fin, prosigamos, ¿Hobbies actuales? Y ¿Pasatiempos?**

Yamamoto:** (*Era un encanto, pero verlo sonreír siempre, me ponía de nervios*) **En ambas te diré que me gusta el...

**Ambos:** ¡BASEBALL! **(*En ese momento ambos reímos por lo irónico de la situación. Definitivamente Yamamoto era tranquilo y eso me facilitaba la situación bastante.*)**

**Abby: Bien. ¿Tarea doméstica preferida? **

Yamamoto: Me gusta ayudar a mi viejo con el restaurante.

**Abby: Hablando de eso, ¿me invitarás a comer cuando terminemos? **

Yamamoto: ¡Claro!

**Abby: Genial, entonces démonos prisa para poder ir a disfrutar un rico sushi. ¿Tarea doméstica que más aborrezcas? **

Yamamoto: Supongo que encargarme de lavar, ¡no lo disfruto mucho!

**Abby: Puntos por eso. Yo tampoco disfruto hacer el quehacer. (*Chocamos los 5 y seguimos riendo. Definitivamente él nunca paraba de sonreír.*) ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior prefieres? **

Yamamoto: ¿Ro-ropa interior? **(*Y sin más puedo asegurar que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un semáforo en alto*)**

**Abby: Ya sabes; slips, boxers etc.**

Yamamoto: Pues...pues...¡no sé!

**Notas de Abby: Incluso después de eso no pude averiguar que ropa interior usaba, pues Gokudera llegó como tren de carga y me persiguió hasta la salida de la mansión. Creo que Yamamoto iba corriendo conmigo y su sonrisa jamás se borró. En ese instante casi pierdo los nervios.**

**Pensamientos Finales: El guardián de la lluvia es demasiado optimista sin importar si un desquiciado con problemas estomacales nos persigué por media cuadra con una docena de bombas. Doy gracias por salir viva. **

**SASAGAWA RYOHEI (GUARDIÁN DEL SOL):**

**Abby: ¿Sobrenombre? **

Ryohei: ¡EXTREMO!

**Abby: Tenía entendido que Gokudera te ponía otro apodo. ¿Puedes recordarnos a todos cuál es? **

Ryohei: ¡Ese cabeza de pulpo no sabe poner apodos! ¡Y el me llama Cabeza de Cesped!

**Abby: (*Verdaderamente ambos ponían apodos igual de ridículos*) De acuerdo...¿Signo del Zodiaco? **

Ryohei: ¡Boxeador, al EXTREMO!

**Abby: Yo no creo que ese sea un signo del...**

Ryohei: ¡Lo es al EXTREMO!

**Abby: (*Recordar mostrarle a Ryohei un horóscopo*) De acuerdo ¿Arma de tú elección? ;¿Comida favorita? Y ¿Atuendo preferido?**

Abby: ¡Mis puños, siempre son la mejor arma contra un contrincante! ¿¡No lo crees?! De comida...¡Como de todo al EXTREMO! Y sobre la ropa, creo que me siento a gusto con ropas que me den una buena movilidad.

**Abby: (*En definitiva su aura brillaba hasta arder*) Yo...supongo que sí. ¿No crees que eres un poco...extremista? **

Ryohei: ¡Eso esta bien al EXTREMO!

**Abby: Bien, sigamos. ¿Pasatiempos? Y ¿Qué estas buscando en una mujer? **

Ryohei: ¡Que sea genial al EXTREMO! ¡Como Hana, amo a esa mujer al EXTREMO! Y mi pasatiempo en verdad es el Box.

**Abby: Correcto...¿Hobbies antiguos? **

Ryohei: Boxear.

**Abby: ¿Hobbies actuales?**

Ryohei: ¡Boxear al EXTREMO!

**Abby: Esto...¿no sería lo mismo? **

Riohei: Ahora lo hago más al extremo que antes.

**Abby: (*¡No entendía su lógica!*) ¿Tarea domestica preferida? **

Ryohei: ¡Cuidar a Kyoko al EXTREMO!

**Abby: Deducir su forma de pensar es tan complejo como sencillo. **

Ryohei: ¡No te entiendo al EXTREMO!

**Abby: No importa, sigamos. ¿Tarea doméstica que más aborrezcas? **

Ryohei: ¡No poder estar al extremo todo el día!

**Abby: Eso no es...olvídalo. ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior prefieres? **

Ryohei: ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa, al EXTREMO?!

**Abby: Creo yo que es una muy ¿extrema? **

Ryohei: Oh, en ese caso ¡Boxers al EXTREMO!

**Abby: (*¡Él en verdad lo gritó diciendo al extremo!*) ...**

**Nota de Abby: Sasagawa Ryohei acabo con mi paciencia al ¡EXTREMO! Terminé huyendo de su abrumadora presencia la cual había terminado por incinerar mi lógica y mi calma. **

**Pensamientos Finales: Llevar a Ryohei a meditar para controlar sus impulsos.**

**ROKUDO MUKURO Y CHROME DOKURO/NAGI (GUARDIANES DE NIEBLA): **

**Abby: Bien esto será más normal ahora que tengo a ambos y no solo a uno. ¿Sobrenombre? **

Mukuro: Kufufu Sigo pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo, pero como Chrome quiere que participe en esta comedia, lo haré.

Fran: Maestro, tiene muchos apodos, como cabeza de piña...Maestro, deje de apuñalarme...

Ken: ¡Pyon! ¡No insultes a Mukuro-sama, mocoso!

Chikusa: Ken, deja de brincar de un lado a otro, y en verdad ve a darte un baño, apestas.

**Abby: ¿Cómo terminamos así? (*En verdad ¿¡Como infiernos terminamos así?! ¡Nunca lo supé!*) Se supone que la entrevista era solo de Mukuro y Chrome. Bueno principalmente de Chrome, la piña solo estaba en el comodín. **

Mukuro: Kufufu pareces anciosa por conocer mi tridente como Fran.

Fran: Maestro, quité su juguete de mi cabeza por favor...

M.M: Mukuro-sama no sé porque trajo a esta mocosa.

**Abby: Esta mocosa tiene su nombre, y ya que estamos en ello estoy graduada en medicina así que no soy ningúna "mocosa" Por cierto, ¿quién invitó a la bruja?** E**n fin mantengan la boca cerrada quiero hacerle una buena entrevista a Chrome y a la piña. **

**Mukuro: Estas irritándome. **

**Abby: Lo siento piña. Sigamos, ¿Sobrenombre? **

Chrome: Yo...no sé.

Ken: ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Pyon!

**Abby: Estaba hablando con la dueña no con el perro. **

Mukuro: Ken...si sigues molestando a Chrome en verdad me cabrearé.

Chikusa: Cállate Ken.

M.M: No dijo más que la verdad.

**Abby: ¿Querrían callarse y dejarme continuar? Bien tú apodo ¿cuál es Chrome? **

Chrome: Yo no...creo que no tengo. Solo Chrome.

**Abby: De acuerdo. Veamos Mukuro ¿tú apodo? Ah ya sé...**

Fran: Cabeza de piña.

**Abby: ¡Bingo! **

Mukuro: Mantente callado** (*Era la segunda vez que lo apuñalaba, fue perturbador y gracioso a la vez*)**

Fran: Maestro...ya quite su juguete de mi cabeza. Me molesta.

**Abby: Bien dicho Fran. ¿Signo del Zodiaco, Chrome? **

Chrome: Creo que es...no lo sé verdaderamente.

**Abby: De acuerdo. ¿Tú piña? **

Mukuro: Kufufuf deja de molestarme. Y es Géminis

**Abby: ¡Tú me estás molestando! (*Era agradable ver como abrazaba a Chrome, pero en verdad ¿¡necesitaban comer justo frente a los pobres?!*) ¿Arma de tú alección, Chrome? **

Chrome: Me familiarice bastante con el tridente de Mukuro-sama

M.M: Sigo pensando que ella es una inútil.

**Abby: ¿Por qué no la apuñalas también a ella? **

Mukuro: Mantente en silencio M.M

**Abby: Bah...esta bien ¿Arma de tú elección, Piña?**

Mukuro: Kufufuf estas pidiendo que te golpeen, ¿lo sabías? Pero la respuesta esta sobresaliendo de la cabeza de Fran justo ahora.

Fran: Maestro, ¿puedo quitarme ya su juguete?...

Mukuro: No **(*Tercera apuñalada*)**

**Abby: Esta claro que es por tú gusto a lo sádico y perturbador, piña. ¿Comida favorita, Chrome? Y ¿Atuendo preferido?**

Chorme: Me gustan las...bolas de arroz. Y el uniforme de Kokuyo siempre me...gusto mucho.** (*No era raro verla sonrojarse cada par de minutos*)**

**Abby: De acuerdo ¿Atuendo preferido y Comida favorita, Piña? Pienso que son las piñas, ¿tú qué opinas Fran? **

Fran: En definitiva las piñas...

Ken: ¡Pyon! ¡Eres molesto Fran!

Fran: Deja de menear la cola y brincar de un lado a otro Kenny-san

Mukuro: Estoy perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente con todos ustedes. Y la respuesta a eso es todo lo que Chrome cocine para mi. No soy afin a algún aliemento en especial.

Sobre mi ropa, me gustaría seguir viendo uniformes de escuelas, pero igual que Chrome me gusta mucho el traje de Kokuyo, aunque ahora me siento mejor usando mis gabardinas, guantes negros, y un traje formal. Sin embargo no pierdo mi gusto por alguno que otro traje militar.

**Abby: ¿Qué estás buscando en un hombre, Chrome? Tengo varias ideas en mente, fuerte, alto, rubio, quizás si va al gimnasio y...(*Admitó que me ejem...desvié un poco del tema, pero ¡los modelos de la sección Brasileña no abandonaban mi cabeza!*)...**

Chikusa: ¿Seguirá aquí?

M.M: Esta urgida.

**Abby: Te estoy oyendo y no me agrada el sonido de tú voz ni la línea de palabras que acabas de decir. Es que ahora una ya no puede fantasear tranquila sin que una bruja se entrometa. **

M.M: ¡Maldita!

**Abby: Sigamos ¿Chrome? (*Jamás creí que se pondría taaaaaaaan roja*)**

**Chrome: Pues yo...me gusta el, me gusta...yo no sé...**

Mukuro: **(*Su cara denotaba una muy agradable cantidad de celos. Todavía me pregunto ¿qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese enseñado la lista de modelos a Chrome?*)** Kufufu Chrome, mi linda Chrome ya sabe que tipo de hombre quiere. Encabezo la lista.

**Abby: (*En verdad parecía un bastardo arrogante en ese punto*) Oh ¿enserio? Que Chrome nos diga. **

Chrome: Yo...yo...Mukuro-sama es, yo...

M.M: ¡Habla de una buena vez!

**Abby: Tomaré eso como respuesta. Eres adorable como siempre Chrome. Tú por otra parte, M.M, eres insoportable. ¿Qué buscas en una mujer, piña? Oh casi lo olvidaba, ¿sus pasatiempos?**

Mukuro: Alguien que en definitiva no tenga parecido alguno contigo.

**Abby: No le copies las respuestas a Gokudera, piña. **

Mukuro: Es que la opinión es unanime kufufu.

**Abby: Sigues molestándome. ¿Pasatiempos?**

Mukuro: No hay nadie mejor para mi mujer que...Chrome. Y no tengo un pasatiempo en general

M.M: ¡Mukuro-sama, esa mujer lo embrujó!

**Abby: Me sorprende, más si consideramos que la única bruja aquí eres tú. **

M.M: ¡Mocosa insoportable!

**Abby: También me molestas. ¿Hobbies antiguos, Chrome? **

Chrome: Pasar tiempo en compañía de Mukuro-sama

Fran: Es que el maestro le lavo el cerebro...Maestro me esta desgarrando.

**Abby: Bien dicho. **

Mukuro: En verdad son muy molestos.

**Abby: (*No paró ni un segundo de acriciar las mejilla de Chrome, le robo más de un sonrojo y en verdad estaba cruzando la línea...¡De lo decente!*) Tomaré esa respuesta como incapie para la segunda pregunta. ¿Hobbies antiguos, piña? **

Mukuro: Kufufu ¿Por qué no te llamo yo a ti mujer desagradable? No tengo ningún pasatiempodefinido.

Fran: Maestro si es así, ¿por qué me apuñala con su juguete cada tercer día? ...

Mukuro: Kufufuf porque eres molesto. No puedes hacer otra cosa que ocasionar que pierda la paciencia.

**Abby: ¿Hobbies actuales, piña? **

Mukuro: Pasar tiempo con Chrome, pero ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal que comenzará a atravesarte con mi tridente como lo hago con Fran.

**Abby: Tendencias...sádicas. Listo. (*Podía ver claramente ese brillo asesino en los ojos del peli-azul, pero francamente seguía estando más entretenida mirando los diseños que había hecho en mi muñeca con el boligrafo.*) ¿Tarea domestica preferida, Chrome?**

Chrome: Pues...me gusta ayudar en todo lo que pueda. No me gusta ser una carga.

Ken: ¡Pero lo eres!

Chikusa: Ken...cállate.

Mukuro: Ken en verdad deberías salir de aquí, tú comentario hizo sentir mal a mi querida Chrome, y eso implica que cuando esta parodia terminé, tú tendrás muchos problemas. Kufufu.

**Abby: (*Gran momento para que el can tragase saliva y se fuese huyendo con el rabo entre las patas*) Lindo. Entonces, en general te gusta ser de utilidad, por lo que no tienes alguna tarea doméstica que aborrezcas ¿cierto?**

Chrome: Sí...así es.

**Abby: Bien ¿Tarea doméstica preferida, piña? **

Mukuro: Cuando esto terminé será mejor que corras. Pero supongo que no me gusta ni me disgusta ninguna.

**Abby: Bien. Pregunta final y se las haré a ambos de una vez. ¿Que tipo de ropa interior prefieren?...**

**Nota de Abby: El bastardo evadió mi pregunta y desencajo el tridente de Fran para comenzar a perseguirnos a, a Ken a Fran y a mi por todo Kokuyo Land. **

**Chrome no supo que hacer y se quedó con Chikusa. Por su lado la bruja pelirroja salió en "ayuda" del cretino. **

**Pensamientos Finales: Alguien debería golpear a M.M ¡con fuerza! **

**HIBARI KYOYA (GUARDIÁN DE LA NUBE): **

**Nota de Abby: Hibari permaneció en silencio mientras le hacía estas preguntas. Le entregué el cuestionario, un lapiz y antes de que me diese cuenta ya se había largado. Así que seguí adelante y decidí completarlo por él -tiene un nivel de preservación por la vida hasta los suelos-.**

**Sabía muy en el fondo, que él quería que lo hiciera. **

**Sobrenombre: Cariñitos**

**Signo del Zodiaco: Tauro**

**Arma de tú elección: Tulipanes y Flores de Sakura **

**Comida Favorita: Trufas con muuuuuucho chocolate, sobre todo si me las da de comer I-Pin, o puedo comerlas sobre ella. Quizás también si Rokudo Mukuro me las ofrece.**

**Atuendo Preferido: I-Pin. Quiero tenerla sobre mi piel día con día. **

**Pasatiempo: Contemplar por horas a I-Pin, sobre todo cuando duerme. Lo sé, lo sé, soy un pervertido espeluznante. **

**¿Qué estás buscando en una mujer?: Nada en especial. Ninguna es más perfecta que I-Pin. Paso horas diciendo su nombre día y noche; noche y día. **

**Hobbies antiguos: Pasar horas y horas con Rokudo Mukuro. Es que es tan maravilloso, tan genial, no puedo evitar admirarlo. **

**Hobbies actuales: Acosar a I-Pin y elogiar a Rokudo Mukuro. Enserio...¡Ese hombre es fantástico digan lo que digan!**

**Tarea doméstica preferida: Todo, pero sobre todo cuidar de los niños. Amo a los niños y a los animales. Es que son tan tiernos y no resisto su encanto. Además adoro pasar horas y horas limpiando lo que destruyo. Es tan revitalizante. **

**Tarea doméstica que aborrezcas: Cualquier cosa que no involucre a I-Pin o al increíble Rokudo Mukuro. La sola idea me destroza lentamente. **

**¿Qué tipo de ropa interior prefieres?: La que sea que I-Pin o Rokudo Mukuro prefieran. Aunque mis favoritas son las ligas. **

**Pensamientos Finales: Hibari podría ser simplemente el guardián más sincero y dedicado de la mansión. En definitiva fue una entrevista muy productiva. **

•_**Nota de la escritora: ¡No fue productiva en lo absoluto! ¡Abby se hecho a correr simplemente, y me dejo el paquete! ¡Cuando Hibari entró y leyó lo que había puesto junto con Mukuro, se desató el infierno! ¡Ese par de locos me hicieron pasar la de caín y se han largado como Abby! ;w; **_

_**En definitiva no puedo continuar con Varia, y el grupo de ese sádico vampiro...¡Acabarán con lo que quedá de mi!**_

_**Abby: Oh vamos, no puedes dejarlos así. Además fue tan divertido hacerlos enojar.**_

— _**¡No lo fue! Pero como amo a mis lectores y me encanta que dejen sus sepsis reviews, planeo continuar con la entrevista mañana y si es posible subirla esta semana :3**_

_**Sin embargo esta vez planeó mantenerme tan lejos del campo de guerra...¡como sea posible!**_ _**-debe seguir viva pues el próximo lunes empiezan sus exámenes...aunque en el fondo quizás prefiera que la asesinen a afrontar tan dura experiencia-**_

_**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews que tan alegre me ponen! *-***_


End file.
